


Parker and Lacey the Ghost Cat

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Parker has had a constant companion since childhood and she happens to be a ghost cat. And she may have decided Parker's family before Parker did.





	Parker and Lacey the Ghost Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I could write so much more of this but I wanted to get the plotbunny out so I can hopefully focus on my other big fics. (Mainly the bang and then Long Distance Siblings).
> 
> Enjoy!

Parker couldn't exactly remember when she was found by Lacey. She could remember she was young and living on the street. One night Parker had been curled up in an alley when a fuzzy shape had walked up to her and through Bunny.

She had thought that she was dying and this would be the last thing she saw.

But then the shape meowed and Parker had realized it was a cat. But a cat who could walk through things.

Somehow the cat had convinced Parker to follow her and led her to an abandoned warehouse. The shelter from that had saved Parker's life that night.

The next day Lacey had led Parker to a place where she had been able to steal some food. And they had been together ever since.

For a long time, Parker hadn't called Lacey anything other than Cat. But to many people had used that on other cats in a way that upset Parker so she stopped. So she gave Lacey her name for the lace collar she always wore.

Lacey would have been a brown tabby if she hadn't been slightly off-colored by her noncorporeal state.

Over time Parker noticed more and more animals (and the occasional person) that were like Lacey. Eventually, she determined they were ghosts. But that didn't matter and neither did the fact nobody else could see them. She asked Archie about them once but at his confusion, she dropped it and didn't ask again.

\---

Parker looked at the two job offers she had gotten. Normally she wouldn't have allowed two to come through close enough together to overlap jobs but these two had arrived the same day. One paid better but it involved working with others. So, she was leaning toward the other solo job.

Lacey was sitting (floating? Parker couldn't tell how she worked) on the table in front of the outlines. Parker had been talking out the jobs to her.

"I'm doing this one," she said pointing at the solo job.

Lacey immediately stood up and placed her paw on the other one.

"No, that has other people. I work alone."

She tapped her paw on the group one insistently.

Parker stared.

Lacey stared right back.

A minute passed.

"Fine. You win. I'll do it," Parker huffed.

She turned to compose the message telling Dubenich she would take the job.

\---

Throughout the disaster turned jackpot that was the Dubenich job, Parker didn't have as much time to pay attention to Lacey as normal. So she didn't notice just how much time Lacey was spending following the rest of her team until they all moved into the office.

Parker was working on one of her rigs when she noticed Lacey had disappeared for longer than normal. So she went looking for her. She wasn't in any of the places that would have been normal for her (no living people) and Parker was beginning to worry.

Then Hardison walked into the hall and Lacey had draped herself across his shoulders. Hardison showed no sign that he knew she was there (which he wouldn't have). Parker startled at the sight.

"What's up, Parker?" Hardison asked looking worried. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You haven't!?"

And Parker bolted back to her office and locked the door. And Lacey walked through not far behind her.

\---

The next time Parker found Lacey with someone was with Sophie in the briefing room.

Sophie was doing research for something (probably new characters) and Lacey had sat under the table right at her feet. Parker was gone before either of them noticed.

\---

Next was Eliot. Unlike with Hardison and Sophie, Lacey didn't try and touch Eliot. She just sat in the same room and watched. If it was one of her Eliot days she would follow him from room to room.

While Eliot never directly acknowledges Lacey he seems more aware than the others at least to Parker. He never walks through her and avoids where she is with her gaze just a little too well.

\---

The only time Parker ever finds Lacey with Nate is on his worst days when no one else dares go near him. She sits as close to (or on) him as she can. Parker never minds because at least someone is watching over.

\---

Over the years the team grows closer. Parker still never tells them about Lacey but she comes close more and more often.

Lacey also spends more and more time with each member of the team and seems the most content when they are all together. She and Eliot still have their standoff (Parker has started to think he can see her) and now Lacey sits with Nate under better circumstances (she still watches him when she is worried).

It is one of the rare moments when it is just Parker and Lacey (and Bunny) when Parker speaks her conclusion aloud.

"You knew they would become my family if I took the job, didn't you?" she said gently.

Lacey couldn't speak but the look she had on her face gave Parker all the answers she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
1\. Parker was dying when she met Lacey who saved her and that's why she can see ghosts  
2\. Eliot can as well (for Eliot reasons) but will not admit it
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
